


Coffee

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy 14/8!!!, I can only write fluff about them, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Fudou hates coffee, but he's nice enough to wake up every morning and make a cup of steaming hot coffe for Kidou





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate the playmakers day!! (14/8) wow I've been in this fandom for years and this is the first time I make something for kdfd day. I hope all of you enjoy it!!!

Fudou wasn't a fan of the taste of black coffee.

When people looked at him they would think a guy like him would like taking the darkest and strongest coffee he could get in the mornings, but in fact, Fudou was an avid fan of cappuccinos, iced coffee or even tea, that managed to wake him up in the mornings. On days where he was too tired he would take a cup of black coffee at mornings, but he preferred his with milk or cream. The smell of black coffee in the mornings was good when he prepared it, and it felt homelike, but he didn’t like that smell sticking on him the whole day. 

Fudou wakes up early and before Kidou to make breakfast and coffee every day, but he always had to do two different servings, because Kidou loved strong black coffee. Coffee that would make you cry because of how bitter it was, even with the smell you could tell it was really potent and Kidou couldn't go on a day without drinking that really dark coffee at mornings, then another cup after lunch and one in the afternoon, the man even took it without sugar sometimes. Fudou would ask himself how could Kidou live taking so much caffeine to work the whole day until late at night, then fall asleep and not wake up until 8:30 am. Fudou wouldn't say it out loud, but he was worried about his boyfriend’s unhealthy habits.

The coffee maker made a sound when the first serving of coffee was ready, his serving of perfect and foamy cappuccino. Fudou smelled his cup before putting some sugar and a little dash of cinnamon on top of the foam and start drinking the content, his morning had already started after he took his cup of cappuccino that was more milk than coffee. He fixed the coffee maker to prepare the black coffee Kidou needed to start his day, tied up his hair in a ponytail and put on an apron to begin preparing breakfast. 

The sound of chopping filled the kitchen, mixed with some soft humming from Fudou as he tried to evoke the lyrics of a song he heard on the radio the day before; he put the chopped onions on a bowl with raw eggs and mixed them before putting the mix on a pan. An egg tortilla and toasts would be enough breakfast for a lazy Sunday. Fudou stopped what he was doing when he heard a loud thud sound on the second floor of the apartment, he sighed and turned off the oven before leaving the already done tortilla on a plate, took his apron off and climbed up the stairs to go to his bedroom. When he opened the door he found Kidou on the ground next to his side of the bed, with the blue sheets covering half his body and his hair messily covering his face.

“Did you trip and fell with the sheets again?” said Fudou, and waited for an answer as he leaned on the frame of the door.

“....Yes” Kidou’s voice sounded like a growl.

“Do you need my help?”

Kidou tried to move his feet, but he was still half asleep and he probably turned around on the bed a lot while sleeping, managing to get his ankles and legs tangled with the sheets. Kidou gave up a yawned.

“... Yes”

Fudou walked towards him and took the sheet out of the bed and with a swift movement, freed Kidou’s ankles.

“Why do you have to be such a mess in the mornings?”

Fudou began to fold the sheet and leave it on top of the still messy bed. Kidou stood up from the floor and lazily stretched his body, Fudou noticed he was shirtless and only wearing his black pajama pants so he went to the closet and got a white shirt that he gave to Kidou.

“Today’s pretty cold”

Kidou nodded slowly and Fudou smiled when he saw his half-closed and tired eyes through the mess of dreads that covered his face. 

“Sorry… for the sheets”

“Don’t worry. Today is laundry day” 

Fudou tried to fix Kidou’s hair out of his face, he kept yawning while he was putting on the shirt and being slowly pushed into the bathroom.

“Wash your face and get down, the breakfast is almost ready”

“...Coffee?”

Fudou couldn’t avoid sighing again when he heard that the first thing Kidou asked in the morning was for that dreadful drink, so he nodded and told him that the coffee was ready and closed the bathroom door before going to the kitchen again. When the bread finished toasting he fixed the table and poured orange juice for the two of them, and a big cup of potent, black coffee for Kidou. The smell was amazing, he will accept that the gourmet coffee Kidou loved so much was as incredible as it was expensive, and he knew it because it was the coffee he used on his cappuccino, but he would never take it as pure and dark as Kidou liked it. 

There were times when he didn’t want to give Kidou his coffee, and he had two reasons, one of them being that even if it smelled nice, having their home smell like black coffee everytime Kidou wanted to drink it was annoying, and the other was that the moment Kidou takes the first sip of his coffee he would turn into the same stern and serious Kidou Yuuto everyone knows. Fudou wouldn’t say it out loud, but he always enjoyed seeing the docile Kidou in the mornings and helping him in that half-dozed out state of his. Fudou had to admit to himself that he found him cute. 

Fudou heard the sound of steps on the stairs and fixed his red hoodie before Kidou appeared behind him, with his face clean and his hair tied on a messy low bun. The tired, half-open eyes and dark eye bags were still on his face. Kidou sat on his usual seat and Fudou handed him the coffee mug before sitting beside him. The moment Kidou took his first sip of coffee he felt his soul coming back to his body and his brain waking up.

“The coffee is really good today”

That was the first complete sentence he said since he woke up. Fudou snorted a little bit annoyed before taking a bite of his toast, and that action caught Kidou’s attention.

“It’s something the matter?”

“Nothing. I just can’t understand how you enjoy drinking that thing”

“Well, I like the taste”

The grossed out expression that appeared on Fudou’s face made Kidou smile before he started eating too. Their breakfast conversation was just them sharing the house chores between the two and planning to go out for a while on the afternoon. When they finished they took the plates to the dishwasher and while Fudou washed and Kidou dried the dishes the conversation stopped, until Kidou touched Fudou with his elbow to get his attention. As fast as he turned his head towards Kidou, he got caught off guard when Kidou leaned in for a kiss. The taste of black coffee that invaded his mouth made Fudou feel chills down his spine, but even if he wanted to push Kidou away, it was always hard for him to not melt into the kiss. Kidou started the kiss and also finished it to go back to dry the dishes.

“You remember that I hate when you kiss me after drinking coffee right?” said Fudou, with anger growing in his tone the more he spoke.

“Yes”

“Then why you keep doing it?”

“Because you always let me”

Kidou took the last plate, dried it with the white dishcloth he had been using and ignored how Fudou babbled as he tried to came up with an answer; he took advantage of his confusion and planted a quick kiss on Fudou’s lips again before leaving the kitchen and Fudou. The only reaction Fudou had was to press his lips into a line and try to hide his blushing face. Fudou thought about never making black coffee again because he was sure that the docile Kidou of the mornings would never play a trick like that on him so early on the day. It was true that he never complained during the kiss about the taste, but the fact that Kidou had noticed it made it even more embarrassing for him because it was true that the only way he could stand the taste of black coffee was through Kidou’s lip and how he gently kissed him every morning.

Fudou wished he had never prepared that black coffee.

 


End file.
